


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XI: Cracking Natasha

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Slapping, Femslash, Sex, Slapping, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Alone in Avengers’ Tower, Domme Pepper and sub Natasha play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM, D/s, Spanking  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 28, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 5, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 945  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_If I could_  
_Lay at your feet,_  
_I would be_  
_The happiest soul_  
_On earth._  


  


**Greta Markand**  
**"Surrender"**  
**1919 C.E.**

Natasha sat cross-legged on the rug in front of the fireplace, the flames’ glinting off the gold necklace she wore. Her bare skin was porcelain-smooth as her red hair gleamed. A towel was draped over her lap as she calmly cracked walnuts from a bowl on the hearth. She was completely focused on her task.

Or was she? As Natasha went about her business, Pepper sat on the sofa, dressed in a sleeveless yellow dress with a clunky green necklace and bracelet. She wore green stilettos as she studied a file folder, seemingly as focused as Natasha was with her walnuts. The chrome clock on the mantel ticked in the silence. The Avengers were all out of the Tower as the women went about their tasks.

Natasha deftly cracked the walnuts with an old-fashioned nutcracker, her slender hands appearing delicate but powerful. Every crack of the nutcracker sounded loud, Pepper’s eyes flickering at each sharp sound. She continued to read.

Natasha cracked one last nut and ate it, placing the nutcracker in the bowl and gathering up the towel with the shells. She deposited the towel next to the bowl and stood, gloriously naked.

She padded over to the couch and knelt in front of Pepper, taking a cloth from the end table and polishing her shoes, including the tips of her heels.

Pepper continued to read, and when Natasha stopped polishing, Pepper moved her foot, the heel gently sliding up Natasha’s stomach and between her breasts. The tip of the heel touched the star-shaped gold locket and then slid down to Natasha’s stomach again. Pepper eased her stiletto between Natasha’s legs.

Pepper smiled as her foot moved back and forth, Natasha’s eyes closing and her breasts rising as she breathed deeply. A little moan escaped her lips and Pepper’s eyes glittered as she smiled. Natasha’s skin flushed a rosy pink as she shuddered, her tongue running along her lips. 

Pepper removed her stiletto and tapped Natasha on the thigh with it. The sub dutifully slipped between Pepper’s legs as she went beneath her Mistress’ dress. Pepper threw her head back and moaned softly. She was wet and ready and Natasha’s tongue was talented. Her heels dug into the carpet as her fingers grasped the edge of the sofa cushion tightly.

Her face reflected her arousal as her body jerked. Waves of pleasure cascaded over her. She lay limp against the couch as Natasha withdrew from Pepper’s dress.

Pepper looked down through half-lidded eyes at her sub. She knew that Natasha throbbed with need. A small smile played around her lips. She crooked her finger.

A trembling Natasha obeyed, leaning forward. Pepper played with her breasts, squeezing and kneading and pinching pert nipples. Natasha looked beseechingly at her Mistress.

Pepper reached over and took a pink vibrator out of the box on the end table. She pushed it into Natasha and turned it on.

Natasha whimpered as the vibrator pulsed inside her. She reached down between her legs but her face was promptly slapped by Pepper, whose touch was light but firm. Natasha’s face burned as she snatched her hand away and she moaned.

Pepper stood, smoothing her dress. With her stiletto she gently pushed Natasha onto her back. She looked down at her writhing submissive, putting her hands on her hips. Her expression was cold as she stood motionless, then she reached down and removed the vibrator, tossing it in a second box. She tugged on Natasha’s hair and Natasha got to her feet, taking the boxes and following Pepper to their bedroom.

In the bedroom, Natasha placed the boxes on the nightstand. She laid on the bed and Pepper calmly manacled Natasha’s wrists to the headboard and placed a ball gag in her mouth. She put the vibrator back inside her and pressed the button. Natasha began to writhe in delightful arcs.

Pepper disappeared into the bathroom as the vibrator did its work. Natasha’s body heaved and twisted, her legs kicking at the bed. The ball gag effectively muffled her moans.

Pepper took her time in the bathroom, taking a shower, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. She put on a sheer nightgown and went back into the bedroom. She watched Natasha dispassionately, then reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. Natasha whimpered as she saw the paddle.

Pepper unchained Natasha and removed the vibrator, tossing it in one of the bowls Natasha had carried in. Pepper climbed up onto the bed, settled comfortably against the headboard, and draped her sub over her lap.

Pepper smoothed Natasha’s hair back from her forehead and then came down hard with the paddle on Natasha’s buttocks. Natasha’s moan actually made it past the ball gag.

More moans sounded as Pepper kept bringing down the paddle with force. She kept an admonishing hand on the small of Natasha’s back as the sub arched her back. Pepper regarded the reddening buttocks with satisfaction.

_Smack!_

The paddle was an effective tool, reducing Natasha to tears. Pepper smiled, pinching one of her sub’s nipples. Natasha wiggled as she tried to evade her punishment, but Pepper was relentless.

Finally she tossed aside the paddle and picked out the dildo from the bowl and turned Natasha over, inserting the toy into her sub. She worked it skillfully until Natasha let out a muffled shout and went limp.

Pepper smiled. Natasha was cracked, and now it was time to get at the meat. Pepper removed the ball gag. She leaned down and kissed Natasha, and she covered her with a fold of her filmy nightgown.

Oh, what a time they were going to have tonight!


End file.
